The present invention generally pertains to games and is particularly directed to games in which a plurality of players manage playing pieces in accordance with a set of rules.
In various games there are rules involving movement of playing pieces on a game board and additional rules for resolving confrontations that occur upon movement of a playing piece of a first player to a space on the game board occupied by a playing piece of a second player. Examples of rules for resolving confrontations that occur when the playing piece of the first player is moved to the space occupied by the playing piece of the second player are rules that cause the second player's playing piece to be either acquired by the first player, removed from play, or moved to a different space on the game board. In some games the movement of the playing pieces on the game board involves an element of chance. Also, some games, such as poker, include rules involving acquisition of property-type playing pieces, such as poker chips, by one player from another player in accordance with an element of chance. Typically, the element of chance involves using such random-output apparatus as dice, cards or a spinable-pointer-and-dial apparatus.
In addition to being embodied in such apparatus as a game board and playing pieces, games are also embodied in computer readable storage media for use with a computer, wherein a computer readable storage medium programs the computer for controlling a game displayed on a computer monitor during which a plurality of players manage playing pieces in accordance with a set of rules.